insert cute name here A Reddie Story
by RICHIETOASTER
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak have loved each other since they were 8 years old. Now, they're 17 and things are WAY more complicated...
1. Ch 1

Richie Tozier lies awake in his bed. Occasionally dozing off, but then jolting right back up. Every time he closed his eyes it all came flooding back. IT. It had almost been 5 years since they had defeated IT, or Richie hoped they had. 5 years and he still got nightmares. Of course, he would never tell anybody, he was 17. Too old for bad dreams.

He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. So he decided he would try and sneak out to go to Eddie's house. He got up and grabbed his backpack, packing it with clothes, underwear, and a cassette with his and Eddie's favourite songs on it. He walked over to the window, opening it up, trying to be extra quiet as to not wake his father. That was the last thing he needed right now... He climbed out the window and jumped down from the roof, landing on his hands and knees. It stung but he had snuck out enough times that he was used to it. He got into his car and drove down the familiar road until he stopped at a familiar house. He parked his car a few houses away and walked up to the side of the house.

He hated to bother Eddie, but he still wanted to see him. He picked up a few rocks and threw them at the window he knew was Eddie's. "Eds?" He whisper-shouted. "Eds!" He waited a while then saw the shadow of Eddie walking towards the window. He opened it. "What the f-ck are you doing here?" He said, barely louder than a whisper. "What? You're not happy to see me?" Richie whispered back, smirking. "No! Do you know what time it is?" Eddie whisper-shouted, just the same as Richie. "I don't know, 4:20? Now, can I come in, or not?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. Richie smiled a sh-t-eating grin and climbed up the house. He finally made it up to Eddie's room and climbed in, trying to be quiet. He would usually try to jump in as loud as he could, nut Richie had to admit, Miss. K was pretty scary when she got mad. Not as scary as- but his thought was cut off by Eddie telling him to go to sleep because they had school tomorrow, or something like that. Richie climbed into bed next to Eddie. Richie would never say it out loud, but he quite liked it when they were this close. He liked it a lot. Richie started dozing off thinking about how nice it would be if they were a little closer. How nice it would feel to run his hands through Eddie's wavy, brown hair. How nice it would feel to ki- He stopped the thought right there.

Too far, Richie, he thought. You know that's not right!, he scolded himself. Richie was now a bit more awake. He turned over to face Eddie, who had already fallen asleep. Richie looked at him for a while and smiled.

He knew it was "wrong", but God did Eddie look cute.

(A/N: This is the very first Fanfiction I've ever written. I already have it posted, along with a lot of other stories, on another website. I hope the people on this website enjoy it. It was fun writing, but looking at some of my more recent ones that I'll post later, I think I've definitely developed as a writer. I write every day and I now have an obsession with Fanfiction soooo yeah. This is really long... Sorry)


	2. Ch 2

The next morning, Richie woke up to Eddie shaking him vigorously. "Rich! Get the f*ck up! You have to go! NOW!" Richie opened his eyes and groaned sleepily. "Ugh, what's the rush, Eds?" Eddie stepped back and rolled his eyes. "My mom could walk in here at any moment, so unless you want her to scream your ears off you should hurry up and go." Eddie grabbed Richie's backpack and threw it at him. "And don't call me Eds!" He said angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone," Richie said, holding his hands up defensively. He took off his old clothes and took the new ones out of his bag. "Jesus, Rich!" Eddie looked away, blushing.

Of course, Eddie would never admit it, but he thought Richie Tozier was absolutely beautiful. But he wasn't gay. He didn't have to be gay to tell that someone, especially Richie, was pretty.

Richie finished getting dressed and walked over to Richie. "Bye, bye, Eds." He gave Eddie a little peck on the cheek and winked. "No homo!" He yelled. Eddie blushed even more and hit Richie's arm. "Cut it out! And don't call me Eds!" "Aw, come on! You know you love it!" Richie winked and then jumped down from the window yelling that he would wait down there for Eddie, who still had to eat breakfast because there was no way his mother would let him skip.

Eddie just stood in his room for a while. Thinking about Richie's kiss. It was a small one and obviously a joke (Richie was straighter than "the pole your mom dances on" apparently). But still, Eddie would walk through grey water a million times, fight that stupid clown again, for just one more f*cking kiss.

(A/N: Uhm so yeah. I know it's annoying but I have to censor the swears because this is a school Chromebook and they would crucify me. I did think about taking out the swears all together but I couldn't do that. It's become such a habit to say them all the time so it would feel weird to not put them in.)


	3. Ch 3

(A/N: As I have said, this was my first fanfic. I do not know what I was thinking. I'm sorry...

Triggers: Patrick is his own trigger)

Richie didn't have to wait long before Eddie came out of his house, his mother yelling "I love you" and "Be careful" after him. "I lOvE yOu EdDiE bEaR!" Richie mimicked. Eddie rolled his eyes and slapped his arm. "Beep beep, Richie." He said. Richie put a hand over his chest and made a pouty face. "Oh, Eddie!" He said. "How you wound me!" Eddie laughed. "Shut up."

They arrived at school and walked over to where their little group, Bev, Ben, Mike, Stan, and Bill, were all talking. Richie put an arm around Stan, which for some reason made Eddie jealous, but he immediately shook it off. "Hey! What's going on, Stan the Man?" Richie asked loudly. Stan just pushed Richie off of him and said, "Get off, Richard." "Hmm? That's not what your mom said last night!" Richie laughed. Bev and Bill laughed, too. Stan glared at him and walked off, announcing he wanted to get to class early. "Of course he does," Richie mumbled. Then, Eddie piped up. "Richie wouldn't even know what Stan's mom said last night. He was at my house." "Ooooo!" Beverly teased. Eddie blushed. "Not like that, you idiot!" He said. "I didn't say anything!" Bev said defensively. "Whatever..."

They walked in together but, eventually, separated, as their lockers were all apart. Richie walked over to his locker, which was just a few feet away from the door, which was convenient. Well, maybe some people would think it was convenient. But to Richie, it just made it easier for certain people to find him. Certain people like the Bowers Gang.

Richie stood at his locker, nervously looking around, trying to get all of his books out as fast as he could. He got them, slammed his locker, and practically ran to his first period. He thought for a second that he might actually make it, but when was the universe ever on Richie's side?

He ran headfirst into Parick Hockstetter, who was even worse than Henry Bowers. Richie stepped back and looked up at the (much) taller boy. Patrick glared down at him. Richie, wide-eyed, stuttered, "I-I'm sorry." Patrick smirked and put a hand on Richie's cheek. "That's fine, babe." He said in a voice that just sounded wrong coming from someone like him. Richie's eyes got even wider and his bottom lip quivered a bit. He looked around. No one there. The bell had already rung. Just great, he thought. "Can I go now?" Richie asked, looking at his feet. "Aw, why so soon?" Patrick stepped closer. "The bell." He said, pushing Patrick's hand off his face. Patrick stared down at him with a look in his eyes that sent shivers down Richie's spine. He always hated the way Patrick looked at him. It was sort of... predatory. Like somehow Richie belonged to him. It made him nauseous.

Richie turned and tried to walk away, but Patrick grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. Richie groaned, which made Patrick let out a small laugh. Patrick leaned in and was less than an inch away from Richie's face when they heard a voice from across the hall.

"You boys should be in class! What are you doing?" Said a teacher. Patrick whipped his head around. "Nothing..." He said. He looked back at Richie and whispered, "See ya later, Tozier." He ran off, leaving Richie against the lockers. "Well? Get to class!" The teacher said and went back to his classroom.

There were only a few minutes left in Richie's first class, so he went under the staircase to have a smoke. He stayed there until he heard the bell that signaled the end of first period. He put the cigarette out on the wall and began walking to his next class, History. One of the only classes he had with Eddie. Thank God, Richie thought.

He really needed some Eds right now.


	4. Ch 4

(Trigger Warnings: Homophobic slur. It's censored, but you can still tell what it says)

After the school day was over, Richie asked Eddie if he could come over to his house. Eddie said no because he had to help his mother with something. Although Richie knew this was probably true, there was still a small part of him that told him Eddie just didn't want to hang out with him. He asked Stan, but he had to help his dad in the Synagogue. Bev wasn't aloud boys over, Bill was grounded for whatever reason, Mike was busy, Ben already had plans. He's probably going to the library, Richie thought. Nerd.

So, Richie would be alone for the afternoon. Not for the first time, but it still sucked. Richie didn't want to go home. He never really wanted to go home. So, instead, he went to the arcade. Richie loved the arcade, especially Street Fighter. But now whenever he went to the arcade, he got stared at. So, it wasn't really as good as it was. Still better than home. Richie thought back to something that had happened around 5 years ago. Around the same time as It...

Richie had been playing Street Fighter with a boy around his age, maybe older, and Richie couldn't help but notice that he was pretty cute. They finished their game, Richie winning. The boy was about to leave, but, for whatever reason, Richie really wanted him to stay. He asked to play another round, but it was painfully obvious he had gotten a bit flustered. The other boy, Connor was it?, looked kind of freaked out.

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not your f**king boyfriend."

Richie's face flushed and grew hot. People around them started to look. Henry walked out. How was Richie supposed to know it was Henry's cousin?

"You as$holes didn't tell me your town was full of a bunch of little fairies!"

"Are you trying to bone my little cousin?"

"Get the f**k out of here, f ggot!"

Richie walked in and tried not to think about how he had run out with tears streaming down his face. How he had sat on a bench in City Center and balled his eyes out. How It had almost-

He walked over to Street Fighter and started smashing the buttons with all of his force. He ended up winning, too. It was almost 9:00 and he knew his father would not be happy if he missed curfew, so Richie started driving home.

Yeah, he thought. "Home".


End file.
